


Siren

by takenbynumbers



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbynumbers/pseuds/takenbynumbers
Summary: Just a couple taking a murder dog for a walk.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> yet another prompt: TsengRu, taking murder dog for a walk.

“D! Get back here!”

Tseng watched with mild concern as Darkstar ran after…he couldn’t even tell. A leaf? Even after all these years, she still had some characteristics of a much younger, _untrained_ guard dog. And no matter how many times he told Rufus to keep her on a _lead_ when they were out in public to avoid scaring off the locals – he never listened. Insisted their ‘link’ was enough to keep her under control. And without fail, she would get distracted by something after she had accurately assessed Rufus was under no immediate threat.

He watched as Rufus ran after the hound, jumping off the broadwalk to the beach below, his jacket billowing around him as he descended. Neither of them were dressed appropriately to be walking along the beach of Costa del Sol. Tseng hated the beach. It was the sand that inevitably got _everywhere_.

A scream shook him from his thoughts and he had one hand reaching into his jacket for his gun, before realising it was just a soaking wet tourist running _away_ from something, and not to do with Rufus. Letting out a heavy sigh, he jogged down the boardwalk, trying to look out for Rufus and Darkstar.

An uncharacteristic snort escaped him as he spotted Rufus wading in the shallow water, his jacket on the beach, as Dark frolicked with her master, her large paws pushing him back into the water, tentacle lazily waving above her frame. Tseng jumped down, landing on the sand with ease, already brushing the grains off his slacks as he started the trek to Rufus.

“Do you require assistance, sir?” Tseng called out, watching as Rufus emerged from the water, spluttering – only for Dark to push him back down. Gleefully. Or as gleeful as a genetically-modified guard hound got.

Dark had always treated Tseng with more caution than her master. So as Tseng approached, she stopped her game, allowing for Rufus to start hauling himself out of the water, looking furious. “I don’t know _what’s_ gotten into you, D,” he ranted, but Tseng could see him touching the top of Dark’s head, scratching behind her ears.

“Perhaps she was bored? It has been a while since you’ve been able to take her out,” Tseng unhelpfully interjected, stopping at the water’s edge and watching the water lap lazily just short of where he was standing. “And she’s always obedient with me.”

“That’s because she sees you as – _damnit_! My fucking _gun_.”

Tseng hid his smile behind his hand, watching as Rufus withdrew his gun, looking aghast. “It won’t be waterlogged. But you will need to clean it before any dry salt affects the mechanics.”

That earned him a glare, as Rufus walked over to him, Darkstar bounding out ahead. She stood near Tseng’s side for a moment, tentacle waving, and he glance down at her. There was…if he wasn’t mistaken, it could be interpreted as a mischievous glint in her glowing eyes. His own narrowed in suspicion.

She shook herself off. Tseng grimaced as he found himself covered in water droplets, Rufus chuckling all the while. He glared. Rufus just laughed harder, using one hand to push his wet hair out of his face. "We can always head back and shower," he said, picking his jacket up and shaking it off thoroughly. 

"Together, I presume."

"You presume correctly, as usual."

  
Tseng smiled. Dark looked between the two of them, leaning against Tseng's legs as she seemed to think something over. Before running down the beach just as quickly as she had escaped before. Rufus groaned loudly. 

"You should get a leash."

"Unhelpful... _D!_ _Drop it!_ " 


End file.
